Remembering The Present: OC quiz
Which of your characters have you been the nicest to (or most lenient with)? Savali and Caligula. Considering how they are, I've been too nice. Which one have you tortured the most in your writing? Olwin, Claude, and Marrz...in a sense. It's fanservice-ish...really really bad fanservice. I don't think I have fans that care though. ... That's only 3 people ^^; Are there any characters you wish you would have treated nicer? Are there any you wish you had treated worse than you did? No. Are there any canon relationships you regret writing? Nope. Not even Caligula and Vale. Which character do you feel like you could get along with the most, if they were real? (And let’s admit, for writers, they are very real.) Gallagher for sure, he's the only demon that wouldn't kill me, and I could actually hold a conversation with him. That would be awesome. I would sneeze if he got near me BUT I DON'T CARE. Which one would you punch? If I could punch them and get away with it? Savali, because he's so abusive. When he beats Claude, I feel kind of sad. The funny thing is that I could change this if I wanted to. I really don't. How many of your characters are based off or inspired by people you’ve known in real life? ...around 10 or less. What is the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever caught your characters doing? CAUGHT? Well Savali giving Marrz a blow job was pretty weird. I've never CAUGHT them, but it does randomly swim through my mind. Most shocking thing? ...The thing above. Do you ever have dreams about your characters? (And this could be simply because you’re thinking of them too much. I once played so much solitaire a few years back, that I dreamt I was playing it in my sleep.) No, I haven't, not yet anyway. Which character would make the best parent? The worst? Oh man, Rose and Marcello would make some great parents. Caligula would be horrible with that kind of thing, as well as Marrz. Do your characters actually have families, with siblings and parents? Or are they often orphans? Do some of them just seem to never mention their families, as if they came from absolutely nowhere? Savali has a grandchild, Olwin. Marcello looks after his brother. Savali and Spencer are related on terms. And there is Gay, Happy, Joy, and Orville, who are a ghostly little family. What was your (most recent) favorite scene to write? Olwin and Savali talking. UGH I LOVED IT. I actually felt bad that I killed her via suicide. I also enjoy making Savali cry in the second one when Avalon turns on him. Have you ever severely neglected a character, even forgotten one completely for a while, only to remember them much later? Haymon, but then again he's afiller charatcer. Couldn't make him a main one. If you could know one thing about any of your characters that they haven’t told you yet, what would it be? Ohhh I would like to know...Wait why would I have to ask them? Oh well I'd like to ask Vale what Caliugla was like. Just out of plain curosity. Which one do you feel is the strongest mentally? Physically? Spencer, he's gonne through so much shit it's not even funny...okay maybe it is, BUT STILL. And Marrz is the strongest physically but he's a brute demon, they have nothing but pure strength. Which one is the weakest mentally? Physically? Olwin is by far the weakest mentally. She cuddles her dead friend's skeleton and call it her lover (which is true in the second story, because Arma does show signs of liking Olwin back, even as a demon.) And Gallagher is the weakest. He cries at paper cuts. Have you ever thought you were going to hate a character, but turned around and liked them? Savali and Spencer. I try to hate Savali but it never works. I thought I woulf hate Spencer too but no I like him. Who is your oldest character? Youngest? Savali is the oldest, Avalon is the newest. Have you ever written a character with a mental or physical handicap? OH YEAH PLENTY. Name two characters you think have the most in common with each other. Do you think they would get along? Savali and Wilton, both conartist and love it when they're plans don't stray. They get along for awhile till Savali kills him (which breaks Gallagher's little heart. Poor kitty :c). Do any share your taste in music? NO THE END Category:Quizzes